Everything
by The Flock's Bud
Summary: The title- TOTALLY random. My summary- Okay, the first chapter has really nothing to do with the story- but I just wanted you to know what I think. So the story is about how Max and the flock are at her mom's house and Ella is having a sleep-over.
1. My Chappy 1

**THIS IS THE FLOCK'S THEME SONGS!!**

**You have probably have seen many, **_**many**_** of these, but- I LIKE MINE!!**

Max's POV

We have been cruising over the ocean for a while now, but I'm, amazingly not tired yet. But... Nudge is. So I put on my Ipod so I can't here her constant whining. I have made a playlist for everyone, but I'm aiming on putting the _first_ song on it first. I'm picking a song that _totally _descibes them. And... IT IS SO HARD! I always thought my flock was very read-able, well- except for Fang, but I think I found his perfect song. Okay here are my choices, tell me what you think:

Me: Ashes by KT Tunstall

Fang: Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down

Iggy: White and Nerdy by "Weird Al" Yankovic (for the fun of it)

Gazzy: Christmas at Ground Zero "Weird Al" Yankovic

Nudge: Bubbly by Cobbie Calliet

Angel: Bottle It up by Sara Bareilles

**Tell me what you think!! okay?? And the answer would be "Yes, Flock's Bud," **


	2. OKAY, FINE HOTEL IT IS!

Max's POV

After hours of flying and complaints coming from the younger kids, I had to surrender to the power of their _Bambi Eyes. _Let me tell you- IT IS TORTURE TO TURN THEM DOWN! It is a fact that you can't. It truly is impossible. So we flow down and landed in a field near a town. The town wasn't bad and in a few minutes we found a hotel- what the kids had wanted. I walked up to the front desk.

"Hi can I have..." I looked back at the flock, over by the lobby. Angel held up three fingers, and I turned around. "3 rooms, please?" I asked a guy at the front counter. He nodded and without taking his eyes off me, opened the drawer. I heard a gasp, and spun around. Angel held her hand over her mouth.

She quietly motioned for me to come, waving rapidly. I took a step, but a hand was on my shoulder. I looked around to see the guy from the counter looking at me with a sickly sweet smile. "Hi, I'm Mike. You must be new here, I haven't seen you before. And I know everybody. " he said, one hand on my arm now.

"Um... Max!" Angel said, motioning with her hand. I tried to mover but this guy had a grip on my arm. "Let go," I said, and his smile grew. "Sorry," he said to Angel, "we are going to have a talk," and he pulled me along.

"OFF! GET OFF!" I yelled, still struggling against his grip. He put a palm on my cheek, and tried to look sad. Bad acting.

"We are going to have a talk," he said in a rushed whisper, forcing every word out. "NO!" I screamed and then into his ear. "GET IT INTO YOU BIG, THICK HEAD- I'M _NOT_ GOING!!" I was attracting all the attention I could.

"Hey- Get off her!" yelled a voice. I craned my neck to see who it was. Fang! He always came to save the day somehow.

"Yeah!" another voice came. Iggy! My bros are here to save me!! YAY! Right? Well... no- the dude from the front counter was rushing me faster, pushing and shoving me. When all of a sudden-

WHAM! Fang swings a punch at the back of this dudes big head. And then came- BOOM! Iggy blew up the wall right next to the guy, scaring the living crap out of him. I laughed silently and heard another laugh inside my head. Angel. That master mind, she had seen this coming and tried to warn me. _My baby_, I thought to her and I heard her giggle.

Iggy was hysterical, Angel telling him every detail and loving it. Fang was cracking a smile and I was slightly surprised. Just before his face contorted with rage, of which I have no idea where it came from, (**But we all know!)** and now- _happy_. Strange.

"Thanks, you guys!" I said, slightly out of breath from laughing so much. Iggy did a 'thumbs-up' at me, still laughing. And Fang just nodded, also smiling.

"Okay," I clapped my hands together and smoothing out my hair, all ruffled. "Time to get our keys!"

**Sorry for the short chappy, but- HELP! I NEED IDEAS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**K- Now the Flock is picking who's in a room with who. And lots of thanks to 'mayniac' and I'm going to use #2!!**

Max's POV

"I wanna be with Nudge!" Angel shouted. _Predicable, _I thought.

"I wanna be with Iggy!" Gazzy shouted. _Great I'm stuck with the Rhetorical WALL! _I thought furiously. Angel giggled and I glared at her. _Not funny_, but she just laughed more then _Nudge_ starts laughing.

Fang had an impassive face on. We were both used to being stuck together. And I was never happy so he was used to enduring it. "Fine," I muttered and gave them their keys. I thrust the key into the lock and pushed open the door. It was nice. One dresser, one TV, one bathroom, one desk and oh yeah-

ONE BED!! I stood there. Fang cracked a grin, looking at my expression and walked past me. He jumped onto the bed. Lying on his back he observed the room. I was still standing in the doorway, outraged. "I call this side," he said mockingly. I sighed and walked over to the bed. I sat down and Fang moved up next to me. All of a sudden, I start whacking him. He shields his head with his hands, but that leaves his stomach open. I take a swing at it. His breath leaves him in an audible _whoosh. _Then, deciding to be nice, take a pillow and slap him across the head with it.

I stand up and look at the result. Fang was lying his back, clutching his tummy, gasping for breath. I smile and think simply, _Flower Power_. I sit at the edge of the bed and turn on the TV. I flicked through the channels until I find a Harry Potter Movie on adn sit back to watch it. It was the second one and my favorite, I have to say.

I was so entranced in the movie I didn't feel FAng move. He suddenly grabbed my waist and starts to tickle me. It is my only weakness, really. I was soon laughing hysterically and screaming at him to stop.

"FANG! SERIOUSLY STOP! PLEASE!" I managed to get out. Tears were streaming down my face and Fang was smiling mysteriously. He looked kinda of... cute. NO MAX!! YOU DON'T LIKE FANG!!

"Fine" he said and let go of me. My head was in his lap so he looked up-side-down. I sat up and faced him. I wiped the tears from my eyes and glared at him.

"Was that your revenge?" I asked. He nodded.

"Pathetic!" I yelled and moved up to the top of the bed. The TV was right in front of the bed so I just sat there. Fang moved up and sat next to me. After a while I was tired of craning my neck and curled my knees up and turned my head to the side. I did this when I was half asleep so when I turned my head it rested on his chest. He didn't move.

"Fang... Fang" I mumbled in my sleep. He stroked my hair and suddenly I was wide awake.

Then he leaned down and whispered in my ear "I'm here Max" and he _kissed _me. _AGAIN! _It was amazing that I wouldn't have waken up from this but apparently in Fang's I was still asleep. He kissed me for a while. Every second, making it deeper. I was cherishing this when a knock came at the door. He quickly came up for air and got up. He rested my head on the pillow and brushed the hair out of my face.

He opened the door and I groggy Iggy entered. I was seeing this through one open eye. "Yo dude" he said "Can you turn off the Harry Potter? Please?"

"Yeah" Fang laughed and walked over to the TV.

"So how's your night?" he raised his eyebrows

"What are you talking about?" Fang said innocently.

Iggy sighed "You _know_ what I'm talking about. _Max._" he said motioning toward me. I closed my eyes. They both looked at me.

"Nothing happened" Fang said and I felt like snorting. But that would blow my cover. "I have to go get something from the lobby, could you stay with her?" I felt like slapping him.

"Sure" I heard Fang's footsteps out and Iggy sat on the bed. HIs hand touched my foot. I cringed slightly. "I know you're awake Max" he said and I sighed. I opened my eyes.

"When did you find out?" I asked.

"When you _almost_ snorted" _Dang_. So close. "So what did happen?" he asked

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because you are dying to tell someone and I'm the only one you trust because Nudge would tell everyone and Angel would be all up in your thoughts and Gazzy would think it was disgusting."

"So you pretty much already know?" I said.

"Yep, but I want to hear it from you" I smiled. I brought his hands to my mouth tell.

"Okay, okay- We _kissed_,or rather _he _kissed _me..."_

"And you kissed him back" Iggy continued. I struggled to find the words but sighed. Iggy smiled.

"I guess-

"Wait Fang's coming. Go back to 'sleep'." he made air quotes around and I giggled. I slipped back down into the pillow and I felt Iggy leave the bed. The door opened and Fang came in.

"Thanks man. G'night" and he left. Fang slid bak onto the bed and came close to me. I had my head a on his chest again and that's when I fell asleep.

_Thank God the Flock doesn't have a key to the room, _was the last thing I thought when I fell into unconciousness.

**Tell me what ya think!! SPECIAL THANKS TO MAYNIAC! LUV YA!!**


	4. Surprise Trip

**I'M UPDATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HALLEUGH!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT EITHER!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me if it's bad, so that I know to make it better!!**

**Max's POV:**

The next morning I woke up from the pounding on the room door. Bolting up, I realized that Fang had his arms around me still. I struggled to get out of them, but it seemed impossible. Looking at his face, I waited for him to wake up from this. _Maybe he was awake, _I thought, and bent close to his face.

Yes, my breath spelled bad, but that would make him let me go more. "Fang," I whispered, and waited. _Nothing. _"Let me go, please," I tried again. But this time I think I saw the edge of his lips twitch.

I frowned. He was awake. _Ugh!_ I attempted to slither out by going down, but he curled his knees up to block my way. I sighed and looked back at his face, and this time he was plainly smirking, in that way he has. I swear, I nearly melted when he did that.

But that's not the point, the kids were trying to get into the room. What if they got in and saw us like this? We would never be able to forget this! Not that I would anytime soon, but.... teasing is different.

"Fang!" I whined. "The Flock is coming!" and I pushed against his chest, failing to get up. I flopped back down onto his chest and sighed.

Suddenly, I felt Fang's hands start moving up my back, between my wings., making me shiver. I saw him smile. His hands didn't stop, until they reached my face. Lying his hands on either sides of my face, he gently pulled it close to his.

"Don't pretend you don't like this," he murmured, before pressing his lips to mine. My whole world short-circuited. It was gone, just like that.

Now it was only Fang. Only him. _Forever._

I sunk into the kiss, breathing through my nose- a trick I had learned. He angled his head so he could kiss me better. Rolling over so we could be facing each other, I slithered up to be level with him.

I rested my arms around his neck, and just left reality for a second.

_I was kissing Fang. _Fang. _For the- what was it?- I don't know how many times, but I wish it was more! I just hope the Flock doesn't find out until we've, kind of, figured this out. But for right now, I like it as is. _

Fang brought his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I smiled against his lips, thinking about how I used to think of him as my brother. _That's so sick and wrong._ I nearly giggled, but then realized that I always kind of felt this way about him, since we were in cages.

I remember, I would go to Iggy to get hugs. We were like the true friends, brother and sister, nothing could break this bond. No matter how many fights or quarrels we got in, it could never be permanent.

When I was at the School, I would go to Fang so I could just cry, and tell him what I was thinking. It was always a more intimate relationship with Fang because it was never awkward. Not that it was with Iggy, but we didn't exactly tell each other everything we were thinking, but just told each other things that weren't _too_ private.

I pulled away briefly and rested my forehead on Fang's. He was grinning like mad. I rolled my eyes at him, but smiled back.

"Fang!" I whisper-panted as another bout of knocking came on the door. ("Max! Fang! How are still sleeping?"). "We have to get the door!"

He smiled and nodded. Kissing me on the forehead, he got up and headed for the bathroom. I bounded up and literally flew (Ha-Ha!) across the room, and straight into the bathroom.

I stuck my tongue out at a shocked Fang, and slammed the door shut. A shocked Fang, is just the normal Fang blinking once and eyes widened a fraction more. After all the years, I finally can distinguish it.

"Get the door!" I screamed at him through the wall, and then waited until I heard him take off all the locks, and the screams of the Flock. I could hear them yelling at him for taking so long, and going on about how they had to just _stand _there!

_That's_ why I didn't want to open the door.

I turned to the mirror to find my hair in disarray. My face was red from kissing Fang- I blushed again just thinking about it. So I splashed my face with water, I picked up the brush that we stole from a convenient store down the road. Well, technically, _Nudge_ stole it. Not me, but I'm using it right now, so Nudge can have it later.

Deciding to take a shower, I stepped into the bath, and turned the knob. I was instantly blasted with hot, soothing water. I felt it run down my back, and soak into my feathers. It was such a nice feeling that reminded me of my mom's house. I made a snap-decision, not sure if it was logical. I mean, I was in the shower, maybe the hot water was making me loopy. But I didn't care, it was my gut instinct. And mine are usually pretty good.

Stepping out of the shower, after drying myself off with the plush towels (I LOVE THEM!), and getting dressed in the clothes I wore yesterday. I came out with Nudge's brush running through my hair. Angel and Gazzy were sitting on the couch, watching 'Spongebob', and singing along with the theme song. I smiled at them.

Nudge was looking crossly at me, and I noticed I was still using her brush. Throwing at her, I sat down next to Angel. She crawled into my lap and rested her head on my chest. I suddenly felt overcome with emotion. Looking over at Gazzy, I realized he was staring at me. I gestured at him to come sit next me. He scooted over grinning, and I put my arm around him.

I felt so lucky having this family.

_We are lucky having you too, Max! We all love you so much._

_Thanks, Angel! I love you too! Speaking of family, why don't we go see some of our other family?_ I asked her slyly. Whipping her head around to look at me, her face alit with joy, I felt my heart swell.

"Really?" she whispered happily.

"Really what?" Iggy asked leaning over the back of the couch and rested his elbows on a cushion. He was looking straight at me, I swear! It's kind of creepy when he does that, but I think it's amazing!

"Angel, why don't you tell everyone?" I said in her ear.

She giggled before throwing her hands in the air, and hitting Iggy in the face -which I don't she even noticed- and screamed "We're going to Dr. Martinez's house!"

Everyone's face was so surprised and joyful, that I was sure the water didn't make me loopy. They all cheered, besides, Fang, who just grinned happily at me, and Iggy, who was holding his face where Angel slapped him accidently.

"Everyone!" I called after placing Angel down on the couch and off my lap. "Get ready! We're leaving today!"

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!! Is it good or bad? Fabulous or terrible? TELL ME WHY ALSO!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW! REIVEW! REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
